The Jackson Laboratory (TJL) Cancer Center program planning and evaluation process is intrinsic to the continuous strategic planning effort for the parent institution. The institutional plan lays out five-year objectives for growth in research, education, and training, which guide budgetary decisions, faculty recruiting, facilities design and construction, resource and service expansion, equipment purchases, and other activities. The Cancer Center receives priority in all such decisions. Drs. Woychik and Knowles are members of the executive-level Senior Management Team, which advises Dr. Woychik on the administration of TJL and the Cancer Center. Drs. Woychik and Knowles are also advised by the Cancer Center Internal Advisory Committee composed of an interdisciplinary group of Cancer Center members and senior managers. The Scientific Advisory Council composed of six TJL faculty members, advises the Director on long-range planning, evaluation, and operation of TJL research mission, including the Cancer Center. An annual Scientific Staff retreat serves as the forum for planning that involves all Cancer Center members. External advice and evaluation are provided by the Board of Scientific Overseers. These planning and evaluation functions are supported through institutional funds. The Seminar Program serves the planning function by organizing a series of presentations by invited speakers. Speakers visit for up to three days, present seminars of Cancer Center-wide interest, and meet individually with Cancer Center members with related research interests. Drs. Woychik and Knowles use these opportunities to gain advice on long-range planning for the Center and to promote interdisciplinary collaborations. CCSG support is requested for sponsoring distinguished speakers of special relevance to cancer research. Priority will be given to speakers who can open doors for translational research partnerships and/or collaborations with other NCI-designated cancer centers or NCI-funded initiatives.